


The Knight And The Damsel

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: George Russell finds someone to cheer him up during tough days





	The Knight And The Damsel

It was the Belgian GP, the first race after the summer break. Throughout the break, George's mind was somewhat occupied with a lot of things, including the recent rude comments on his social media. He tried to push it away from his mind but it would just keep him awake at some nights. 

Today, George was walking along the track to meet with a couple of fans. He walked toward the barricade to sign caps, cards, and smile for a selfie with them. He would mutter a "thank you" to those who would wish him a good race. He was grateful for the support. It felt repetitive for him sometimes but he wouldn't dare complain about it. However, one thing stood out from his repetitive morning. 

A girl who was about his age, but shorter, stood frozen against the barricade, holding a phone with the camera open. After George signed her card, she just stood there, staring at him.  
"Would you like a selfie, miss?"  
She snapped out of her daze and said "yes please" as she raised her trembling arm out.  
"Here let me.. "George took the phone from her hand. He noticed how cold her hands were despite the weather. He couldn't help but ask "are you alright?"  
"Y-yes I'm just really nervous about finally meeting you. I've been rooting for you since GP 3..." She finally smiles.  
George feels overwhelmed from her sincere support.  
"Oh wow.. Thank you." He returns the phone to her after taking a picture. "That really means a lot to me." He smiles. 

George is then ushered further into the barricade for more fan interactions and greeting more fans. 

At the further side of the barricade however, a man holding a can of Rich Energy starts yelling.  
"You don't deserve a seat!"  
The crowd goes quiet.  
The fanzone authorities try to locate the man.  
George continues to sign whatever is handed to him.  
But the authorities immediately spot the offending man when a sound of a little 'fuck you' followed by a fist connecting was heard.  
George looks up to see the crowd parting and the woman with cold trembling hands attacking the man. The authorities had to break them out.  
George found himself laughing as he helped the officials hold the feisty woman from the man with a possibly broken nose.

The fan session was immediately stopped and the fans slowly disperse. George held on to the small woman who threw the punch first, promising the security team that he'll take care of it.  
"I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?" She asks when the security guy leaves.  
"No not at all. " George laughs. She laughs as well.  
"What's so funny? "She asks.  
"Nothing! You were just so angry and cute-" George tried to stop himself but it was too late.  
She cleared her throat.  
"I can't believe douchebags like that actually exist..." She runs her hand through her hair after a few seconds of awkward silence.  
"They're not that hard to find.. " he rubs the back of his neck.  
"I'm really sorry to hear that. You don't deserve that at all." Her voice filled with concern as she steps a little closer to him.  
"It's nothing I couldn't handle." He smiles brighter this time. "I never got your name..."  
She tells him her name and sticks her hand out for him to shake.  
"Well I'm George." He replies while shaking her hand.  
"Yeah.. I know."  
George feels the heat crawl up his neck to his cheeks.  
"Listen, I was wondering if.. You'd like to stay and watch the race tomorrow..?"  
"Y...yeah that's what I'm here for. "She deadpans playfully.  
"I mean in the garage. You can sit and watch in the garage.. " he quickly corrects himself.  
"Are you serious?" She smiles.  
"Yeah I mean, my family couldn't come. It would mean a lot to me if you'll be there. And besides, I'd like to repay you for defending my honor."  
"You make it sound like you're a damsel in distress!"  
"So what do you say?" He asks, hope gleaming in his eyes.  
"Alright" she beams.

**Author's Note:**

> @ anyone who sends hate to George::I will find you and so help me I will hurt you
> 
> Edit: thanks for reading! I had fun daydreaming abt this lol. Please leave a comment and kudos uwu


End file.
